


Kit Kats & Dr. Pepper

by AKA_Jinx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, [claps loudly] poly ship!, in which kagami + himuro are married but dating Alex and it's big and fluffy and nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Jinx/pseuds/AKA_Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day between Taiga, Tatsuya and Alex, given the task of receiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kit Kats & Dr. Pepper

     “Taiga,” Alex said, voice a little hesitant. She eyed what was sitting in front of her. “I asked you to get dinner, right?”

     “Yeah?” He responded, his voice peaking like he didn’t understand the question.

     “What is this, then?”

     “Dinner,” without any second thought he said what she feared.

     “Dinner,” she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. “How much did this cost you? Just curious.”

     “Hm,” digging through the pockets of his shorts he pulled out a receipt, a couple of bills and a lot of change that rolled out of his palm and bounced on the floor. Ignoring it, he scanned what the paper said. “7.89, more or less. Maybe more. Probably more.”

     “You spent eight dollars - _probably more_ \- on our dinner.”

     “Why? Is that wrong?” She exhaled and turned towards him.

     “Taiga, I love you, but when I said to pick up dinner I didn’t mean buy chocolate and a case of soda.”

     “Well,” he began a sentence but had no idea how to finish it. In his mind it was a perfect dinner, fit for three. Keys jingled in the background, Himuro’s footsteps sounding softly into the kitchen.

     “Taiga, Alex, I’m home. Did you get dinner?” As with Alex, his eyes fell onto the scattered purchased items lingering on the countertop. “Sweet, Kit Kats.” His lanky fingers picked up a red bar of chocolate and he walked off, Kagami waving his hands to show Alex this it was an appropriate meal and they should take their share before Himuro came back. Sighing, Alex picked up her own bar and followed Tatsuya to the sofa.

     “How was school?” In front of her, Himuro freely pulled off his jeans and flopped on the sofa in his V neck and boxers.

     “Usual. I met a cute girl in my class.”

     “As cute as me?” Alex cooed, following what he had initiated by wiggling out of her clothes and joining the underwear snuggle.

     “Uh, you mean as cute as _me_. Right, Tatsuya?” Kagami called from the kitchen, mouth full of chocolate, arms wrapped around a case of Dr. Pepper. Shuffling over he almost involuntarily dropped his belongings at the sight. “God, you two, get a room.”

     “Nah,” Alex responded, waving Kagami to bring their drinks over. Not wanting to participate, Kagami sat across from them on the couch, reclining in khaki shorts and a tank top.

     “You’re no fun, Taiga.” Selecting two cans for himself and Alex, Himuro found his natural spot back to resting on Alex’s chest, like they did when they were younger. The neon polish on her nails disappeared when she dug her fingers into his black locks. “If you’re going to be like this, then I pick the movie.”

     “No way, you pick all the bad movies.” Alex giggled.

     “Like you’re any better, Mr. Everything-Has-To-Explode.”

     “Those are the best!”

     “How about,” Alex pushed her glasses up and looked towards the ceiling thoughtfully. “Since you did a bad job getting dinner you’re required to join us. Then we’ll all three get a movie.” Kagami knew it was a trap but it was something he knew he would have to do regardless.

     Shuffling over and sitting at Tatsuya’s side, he waited like a grumpy yet eager puppy.

     “Don’t pout so much,” Alex said, ruffling her fingers through his hair while Himuro gently undid the buttons to his shorts, encouraging Kagami to do the rest himself, which he did with ease, kicking them off and getting on Alex’s other side.

     Stretched over the sofa, Himuro put his head in Alex’s lap while Kagami sat on her side, resting on her shoulder. She talked while playing with their hair.

     “I know a good movie,” Alex said, watching their eyes flutter closed, smiles on their lips. “It’s called _Me and My Two Boyfriends_ , featuring yours truly. Maybe if you’re lucky there will be a nude scene.”

     “God, Alex,” Kagami groaned, Himuro laughing.

     “Sounds interesting. What’s it about?”

     “Well,” she began, pulling her hair back into a bun and taking off her glasses. “It’ll start with Tatsuya.”

     “What? No fair!” The redhead huffed out, rolling on his side to face her. “Why’s it always him?”

     “Fine, then, it’ll start with my younger, grumpiest lover, Taiga.” Himuro stifled a laugh, Kagami settling back. “How he’s so tall and handsome and good at basketball, even if he’s not good at listening.

     “Next would be Tatsuya, the even taller and more handsome, older type of the two. About how he needs a haircut and a new taste in fashion.”

     “Hah,” Kagami laughed, Himuro bopping him in the back of his head.

     “Then it’ll be about a lonely Miss Garcia, lost in the world of LA with two star-crossed lovers who had the nerve to get married while away from me.”

     “It doesn’t mean we don’t love you,” Himuro said.

     “It makes us love you more,” Kagami tried to follow, his natural talent not being the ability to flatter well.

     “Yeah, well, I guess that’s true.” Looking at her left hand she watched the way the ring shone in the dimmed lights. Taiga and Tatsuya had official wedding bands but they still bought a ring for her to make them complete.

     “Anything else?” Kagami asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. “I wanna hear more.”

     “There isn’t much else,” Alex admitted, squeezing his hand. “Just that I’m in love with two dorky boys who spend their free time lounging in their underwear.”

     “So do you.” She couldn’t argue but smiled. “Hey, Alex?” Tatsuya turned his head and caught her eyes with a smile.

     “Yes?”

     “I would love to see this movie.” All three laughed, Alex’s lasting the longest.

     “We live it, sweetheart.”

     “Regardless, it sounds good.”

     “My favorite movie,” Kagami said, examining her nails and running his calloused thumb over her soft hands. “Featuring my two favorite people.”

     “You dork,” she laughed, wiggling her hand away and rummaging his red bangs into a mess.

     “I wouldn’t settle for anything else,” he continued, taking her hand and kissing it.

     “Maybe a sex scene,” Himuro snorted, Kagami letting out another groan.

     “Keep it PG-13, Tatsuya.”

     “I’d like that, too,” Alex teased, running her fingers along Tatsuya’s jaw, feeling his cheekbones rise when he smiled at her touch. “Maybe later if you guys are lucky.”

     “You know,” Kagami said, changing the subject. “I could stay like this forever. Just being with you two, even in underwear snuggles.”

     “That’s what we’re here for,” Himuro said, sitting up and facing Kagami, kissing his forehead. He hovered for a little bit, eyes locked on his husband’s, before leaning in and capturing his lips, Alex running her hands on the back of their necks. The soft noise of lips coming apart echoed gently in the room, quickly followed by a reconnection as Alex giggled.

     “ _God_ ,” she mimicked, rolling her eyes sarcastically. “Get a room, you two.”

     “Uh huh,” Kagami said, pulling back and flopping against the arm of the sofa, Himuro pouting at his sudden loss. “Maybe I’ll get lucky, eh, Tatsuya?” With a wink in response Kagami choked on his own laughter, amazed he was in a relationship with these two.

     “I want a kiss from Tatsuya, too,” the blonde said, turning her head and catching his gaze, a teasing smirk on her face. “As long as Taiga doesn’t get jealous.”

     “You always go to his side,” Kagami said, large hands gentle on the sides of her face when he pulled her close into a kiss, her thin lips smiling against his.

     “I’m always at both of your sides,” the other boy inserted, planting soft kisses along Alex’s neck, hands holding her head up so she could face Taiga more.

     “Hey, boys?” Alex said, pulling herself back from their affection for a moment. “Let’s take this elsewhere. This couch isn’t big enough for all three of us.” She stood and held her hands out, both boys nodding at each other and following, though she passed at the bedroom door.

     “By the way - you both taste like Dr. Pepper.” Opening the door and stepping into the darkness, Alex disappeared with finals words: “I like it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AaaaaaAAAAH I Love Kagahimualex so, so much. I was eating Kit Kats and Dr Pepper and thought, bro, this is good shit. I'm sorry if it's possibly a little OOC, there's a lot of AUs worked into this but [applause emoji] god bless this ship and thank you for reading!!


End file.
